Hawkeye
Powers and Abilities PowersAs Hawkeye o, Jason possesses no superhuman abilities. Although, because of his abilities, Grant Stantamyer's intel classified him as power level 6. For some reason, he was affected by the Power Drainer. H.A.M.M.E.R. Agent Ein recommended that Barne's DNA would be analyzed to explain it. Master Archer: Barnes has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Barnes has even been known to hit an apple in the center of it. He practices a minimum of five hours per day to keep his skills honed. Master Marksman: He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by The league of Assassins with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Expert Acrobat: Barnes possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. Master Martial Artist: Barnes is an excellant martial artist, having been trained in various forms byThe League of Assassins and Captain America, who was arguably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. On his first mission with Mark's team from The League of Assassins, Hawkeye proved to have come a long way from his old days of the League using his martial arts skills. Throughout the battle against Elektra and The Hand, he demonstrated great skill in his overall martial ability, holding his own against nearly endless hordes of ninjas. This earned him a very respecting compliment from his teammate Iron Fist, one of the world's top martial artists. In the five year time skip Jason was trained by Zarbon in multiple of fighting style copied from the best fighters around the world and Shown able to go toe to toe with Batman and keep up with him for a good period of time.He was considered their most successful pupil earning him respect and secrets only he has been able to unlock. Skilled Tactician: As shown in his leadership of The Shooters(former shield team) and the The Guardians, Barnes is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander. Weapons Proficiency: Although he is not known to use melee weapons, Barne's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He also received training in swordsmanship during his youth from the original Swordsman, who was considered one of the greatest experts in sword-fighting the world has ever known. Barnes is skilled with swords, knives, nunchukus, staffs and is one of the few people to be able to properly handle Captain America's Shield. Jason Barnes has shown himself to be a very proficient swordsman, able to ultimately defeat Ra's Al Ghul. Bilingual: Not only is Jason fluent in English, his mother tongue, but also in Italian. Since training with Zarbon he learned Russian, German, Japanese, and French. Katana nunchakus bo Expert Shield Fighter: Barnes is becoming rapidly proficient with his former mentor's shield. He is able to throw it with perfect aim striking multiple targets in a single throw and achieving a boomerang-like return after throwing it at single person or object Peak Human Conditioning: Has shown Olympic to possible near peak human level strength, agility, endurance, dexterity, etc in the past . Now matching Zarbon in combat he has proven that he is physically superior to most Olympic athletes, just as Batman is. His strength, reflexes, stamina, and endurance are roughly comparable to that of Batman. Skilled detective: Jason has shown some skill as a detective most notably in the past episode. Expert Spy: He is an expert in the field of espionage thanks largely to League of assassins , zarbon and his former mentor, Grant Stamyer, the United States military, British SAS regiment, and the Russian Government. He is skilled in stealth, demolitions, survival, deducing other persons ways of thinking and other fields. Genius intellect: After being trained by Zarbon, Jason received excellent education and tutoring from both private tutors and Zarbon thus, has deep knowledge in many subjects, including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History, Forensic Medicine and English. Master Assassin: Barnes is an adept of his generation as Vincent Richards and Black Widow is of theirs, possibly the most lethal assassin in the Vallor Universe rivaling others such as Talon or Tygra. During an operation on the Russian Front with the Invaders, Barnes has from concealment thrown a 60 centimeters-long knife to penetrate the winter uniform outer garment of a German soldier with such accuracy as to pierce his heart in high arctic winds several meters. Barnes has mastered and implemented several methods to silently eliminate sentries with bladed weapons, garrotes or his bare hands, making him as lethal in his own way as his former Invader teammates, the Shooters, Prowl or Tygra. He is a master at stealth and tracking and is very intelligent. He was able to render Wolverine's superhumanly acute senses such as smell completely useless by luring him to an abandoned warehouse that was completely soaked on the inside with oil and even soaking himself to make it so that Wolverine could not detect him. Barnes has made a habit out of constantly studying his surroundings and depicting what he can and cannot do in whatever situation he should fall in much like his former mentor, Captain America before his death. During Barnes' visit to the Captain America exhibit that had been made to honor him after his death, he was constantly detecting potential ways to sneak in and out of the museum and the room without being detected and only taking out a small number of security to do so. The Black Widow stated to Vincent that he was one of the most dangerous men she knew. Intermediate Bomb assembly and Diffusal: Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. It is yet to be determined whether or not he can diffuse Nuclear devices, in contrast to Batman and Robin's demonstrated ability. Bionic Arm: It has some degree of superhuman strength in his bionic arm.His arm's reaction time is greater than that of any Olympic athlete who has and will ever compete. Jason can detect the balance of objects (namely Captain America's shield) and throw items with pinpoint accuracy. He was able to throw Captain America's shield with perfect accuracy and cause it to return when he used his bionic arm.The arm houses different sensors which allow him to pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. It can also shield other metallic objects from detection such as firearms and knives. He can apparently either control his bionic arm even if it has been removed from his body (possibly by cybernetic implants), or his arm can be programmed to perform certain actions on its own while removed from his body.He can discharge bolts of electrical energy from his arm's palmHe can discharge an EMP rendering electronic devices useless. He failed to use it on a prepared Hulk.The arm can create holograms to appear, look and feel like a normal human arm. *Tracking *Investigation *Intimidation *Escapology Surveillance: Although contradictory to his once childish nature, Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. Hunting- Jason taught himself how to hunt well being a homeless thief. tonfa Arrows and equipment Sonic Arrow Explosive-tip Arrow Smoke Bomb Arrow Flare Arrow Tear Gas Arrow Acid Arrow Suction Cup Arrow Cable Arrow Putty Arrow Bola Arrow Electro-disrupter Arrow Net Arrow Rocket Arrow Boomerang Arrow Acetylene Torch Anchor Arrow Anti-Missile Arrow AntlerAqua-lung Arrow Avalanche Arrow Bait Arrow Bazooka Arrow Battering Ram Arrow Billiard Stick Arrow Blackout Arrow Blade Arrow Bloodhound Arrow Boomerang Arrow Boxing Glove Arrow Buzz-Saw Arrow CableChimney-Sweep Arrow Chloroform Arrow Colored DiscArrows Cobweb Arrow Cocoon Arrow Depth-Charge Arrow Diamond Arrow Drill Arrow Dry-Ice Arrow Dynamite/TNT Arrow Electric/Electro-Arrow Electric Eel Arrow Electronics Arrow Explosive Arrow Fake Uranium Arrow Fan arrow Firecracker Arrow Fire extinguisher Arrow Fire-Foam Arrow Fireworks Arrow Flash Grenade Arrow Flashlight Arrow Fluted Arrow Fountain-Pen Arrow Gas Pellet Arrow Gelatin Arrow GliderGlow-Fish Arrows Greek Fire Arrow Grenade Arrow Glue Arrow Handcuff Arrow Harpoon Arrow Heli-Spotter Arrow Ice-Cutting Arrow Incendiary Arrow Ink Arrow Jet Arrow Lariat Arrow Lasso Arrow Lightning Arrow Magnetic Arrow Magnetic-Rope Arrow Midnight Arrow Needle Arrow Neon Light Arrow Net Arrow Octopus Arrows Heat Arrow Parachute Arrow / Arrow-Chute / Para-Arrow Phantom Zone Arrow Plastic-Net Arrrow Radar Arrow Radio Arrow Rain Arrow Reflector Arrow Ricochet Arrow Ring Arrow Riveting Arrow Rocket Arrow Rope Arrow Saw Arrow Short-Circuit Arrow SignalSirenSleep/Sleeping Arrow GasSmog-Alert Arrow Smoke Arrow Smoke-Screen Arrow Pym Particles Arrow Stun / Stun Grenade Arrow Suction Cup Arrow Supersonic Arrow Sun Arrow Poision Gas Arrow TelescopingTrailTrapTumbleweed Two-stage-rocket Arrow Vacuum Arrow Falcon Arrow Yoke Arrow Jousting Arrow Soot Arrow Flash grenade arrowThis is a customized trick arrow equipped with an incendiary tip. It is one of several gimmick weapons utilized by the heroic archer known as Hawkeye. Greek Fire ArrowThis was a customized trick arrow equipped with a tip that could inject a perpetually burning stream of fluid into a target. It was one of several gimmick weapons utilized by the heroic archer known as Hawkeye. Glue ArrowThis is a customized trick arrow with a ball tip containing a highly reactive, fast drying, industrial polymer. It is designed to look like one of the Hawkeye's explosive arrows, i.e. grenade, flare, stun grenade, and is used to subdue larger, stronger adversaries who mistake it for an explosive device which cannot harm them. Phantom Zone ArrowJames once possessed a special blue arrow that opened a portal into the Phantom Zone. Hawkeye stole the arrow and hid it in his possession for many years. He has also been known to carry and use various other trick arrows that he specifically designed with his weapon brandishing skills against specific opponents or out of mere curiosity such as "Fire Arrow", "Freeze Arrow", "Vibranium Arrow", "Sleeping Gas Arrow", "EMP Arrow",and "Tranquilizer Arrow". Dark Beginnings Jason barnes was born in Harlem, New York 1992 he had an older brother named Markus Barnes. The two brothers were born into a poor neighborhood filled with crime and hatred, their father was an con man and a acholic and their mother was a thief and a whore. The father would abused the boys and make them run errands for him while he abuse their mother and make work the streets. One day the father became tired of his llife and family he became drunk load his pistol. He walked in the house yelling calling everyone an "worthless piece of shit" and then murder his wife walking to the boys to end their lives. Suddenly an stranger walked in the house and slaughtered their father in front of their e yes. League of Assassins The Stranger was their uncle who took them to the league of asassins Jason was 5 and Markus was 8, the boys was tooken in with open arms for years the boys learned a new way of life , a life of the shadows. The leauge put Jason and Markus very harsh, extreme, and intensive training and testes that would broke more than averge man down. They learned how verious of fighting styles, stealth,assassinations, weapons, stragy and displine. Jason never liked the ways of the league but Mark enjoyed and embrassed it has a road to recovery. Jason delt with it because he had no where else to go , Jason enjoyed archery since he had a naturel born talent for it mastering it at a young age in one year. Jason went on missions and had lessons with Markus and Vincent, at the age of 14 Ra's al Ghul considered Jason the best archer in the league even called him "The Eyes of the Hawk" but always had his eye on Vincent. Jason has killed many targets for the league but it was hurting him deep down inside each year it became worse for him. At the age of 15 Jason left the league due the out break caused by Vincent, he tried to bring his brother but he refused to leave so Jason left and began a new life as a thief. New life Jason became a thief and only killed when he had to, he took his talents to gangsters, crime lords and drug lords. Jason had became a big time thief in a short period of time, he stole diamonds and rare treasures but also advance tech to bio tech anything that would get him paid big time. Jason also made a lot of enemies who paid assassins to kill him but of course using his skills he learned from the league Jason easily wiped them out. Jason was confronted by an mercanary group Called Hammer who hired him to steal and assassinations from seeing his skills in battle and recammandations. Months pasted Jason had made a name for himself "Shadow Eyes" for perfectly killing his targets from far distants in the shadow. Shield was finally able to tracked down Hammer, Captain America(Grant Stanamyer) deployed to China to stop a civil war caused by Hammer and met a young Jason who go by the name "Shadow Eyes". Grant vs Jason The battle between the two began Jason showed Grant he is no rookie to combat shooting multiple arrows at Cap but showing Jason he's no rookie either the two went toe to toe from combat to stragy, Captain was very impressed with Jason battle skills while jason was trying to kill him. Jason noticed Captain wasn't taking him to seriously so he fought harder, Captain America couter his blow but Jason tricked him recouter his blow. Jason escaped and began to shot from the roof tops but Captain america follwed him and continue their battle. Grant want to continue to see the battle to see more of his skills but Jason became annoyed with him because he realize is cap is doing , Grant began to taught him making Jason angry. During the battle Grant is trying to convince him to stop his way crime and join Shield to use his skills for the better good. Jason being angry while trying to remian calm he refuses to join, Grant told Jason he can see in his eyes even he has angry and pain but crime isn't for him that struck Jason's heart. Returning to good Jason began to feel the innocent in his heart but he had wrape up the fight so he invaded Cap's attack and shot him with his emp arrow knocking him out. Jason heart was being filled with sorrow and regret so Jason decided to stop Hammer by himself but Zarbon was a step ahead of him and left. Zarbon left his new member and experiament to destroy the rebel forces and Jason. Jason fought the experiament, while the battle going on Zarbon is watching through a mini camera to see if Jason can kill it and past the test or die. Jason began running through the forest dodging shooting his arrows but not all his arrows will work. The creature swooped in and grabbed him and throw him, then changed the whether while the creature doing that jason ran to an old hammer hide out changed his outfits and restocked on arrows. The creature became stronger when the whether changed and revealed his true self, Angel. The battle rages on between the Jason remember his stragy training with the league and began to play the Angel and predict his moves. Angel became furious and showed Jason his wrath. Jason vs Angel Jason recognize Angel's up's and down's noticing Angel is well distanted fighter like himself but worndering how good is he in close combat mean while Angel is scotting for Jason then suddenly Jason rushes him with confidence blows where exchanged but Jason show Angel was no match for him close and personal. Jason lost his bow in the battle he was able to find arrows so he used them as claws. Zarbon was proud of Jason surviving Angel and showing superior skills compare to Angel but he knows Jason is not at his peak and far from it but at a young age his skills are promising. Jason killed Angel and went back to retrieve Captain America, Jason told Cap he wants to join Shield and fix his wrongs. Captain America took in Jason and began to show him a life as a hero, a life wasn't use to but a life always wanted.